miraculousladybugfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Rose Cuarzo Universe :3
Hola soy Rose Cuarzo Universe :3 ¿que tal? bienvenido/@ a mi perfl. Marinette chara image.png Copycat Alya animando a Marinette.png Ladybug marinette.jpg TM Chloé empuja Marinette.jpeg Marinette's Adrien Wallpaper.jpg Celular de Marinette.png TM Marinette.jpeg Marinette Transparente.png Diario de Marinette.png Mr. Pigeon Dibujos de Marinette en su Libreta 4.png Mr Pigeon Dibujos de Marinette en su Libreta 3.png Mr. Pigeon Dibujos de Marinette en su Libreta 2.png Mr. Pigeon Marinette sosteniendo su libreta 2.png Mr. Pigeon Libreta de Marinette 2.png El Gamer Marinette mostrando a Adrien su pulsera.png Mr. Pigeon Bosquejo del bombín de Marinette en su libreta.png Copycat Alya y Marinette + habitación 3.png Mr. Pigeon Alya + Marinette y su libreta.png Copycat Alya + Marinette hablando de má.png Copycat Alya + Marinette hablando de más.png Copycat Marinette que hago 2.png Copycat Marinette divagando 2.png Copycat Marinette y el horario 2.png El Gamer Marinette y su pulsera.png Copycat Marinette y Tikki hablando.png Miraculous Ladybug Wallpaper Marinette & Adrien.jpg Animan Marinette abrazando a Alya.png Copycat Marinette que hice.png Copycat Marinette dame eso.png Copycat Marinette divagando.png Copycat Marinette qué?!.png Copycat Marinette hablando cel.png Copycat Marinette ehm.png Copycat Alya + Marinette no quiere.png Copycat Marinette fantaseando con Adrien.png Copycat Marinette viendo a Alya.png Copycat Marinette acercamiento.png Copycat Marinette alterada.png Adrien & Marinette Promo.jpg Sobre mi * Mi personalidad: * Soy jugetona * Soy enojona * Soy alegre * Soy seria * Soy carismatica y un poco torpe y tambien tartamudeo al frente del chico q me gusta. * Mis pasa tiempos: * Dibujar (cualquier cosa o diseño de moda) * Yututbe * Steven universe wikia * Steven universe * Trolear en minecraft (NO RATA e.e) * Grabar videos,etc * Mis amigos ** Lapiz loco ** victor2003 ** Opalo la mujer gigante ** Water Opal ** GPL ** Pearl universe ** Alkafijo ** Amtista74661 ** Perla... ** Etc... ** (me e olvidado de algunos porfa dejenme un mensaje en mi muro los que quieran ser mis amigos :p) ** Enemigos: *** MarisayRemu *** Garnetrubi *** Julian22 *** Una papa aburrida *** luxioaxesino **** Mis personajes preferidos: **** Rose Cuarzo **** Arcoiris de cuarzo **** Sugalite **** Lapis lazuli **** Peridot **** Perla **** amatista **** Garnet **** Rubi **** Zafiro **** Opalo **** Stevonnie **** Steven **** Connie **** Greg Universe **** Sandie **** Leon **** Mis canciones preferidas de la serie y otras: ***** Like love you Remix ***** Strong for you /mas fuerte que tu ***** ella es mejor para ti.. ***** Jura an te la espada ***** El lamento ***** We are de cristal gems /somos las gemas de cristal ***** lapis lazuli ***** Lapis Lasuri (japones) ***** Intro madoka magica ***** Hora de aventura ***** black bullet ***** Pokemon ***** emos echo algo nuevo (the aswer Rubi y zafiro) ***** Rose's funtain ***** The rom Rose's ***** Etc.. ***** Este ususario es fan de: ***** Rose Cuarzo ***** Arcoiris de cuarzo ***** Sugalite ***** Lapis lazuli ***** Peridot ***** Perla ***** amatista ***** Garnet ***** Rubi ***** Zafiro ***** Opalo ***** Stevonnie ***** Steven ***** Connie ***** Greg Universe ***** Sandie ***** Leon ***** marinette/ladybug ***** adrian/cat noir, etc... *